The components of the King-Drew Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center area as follows: 1) A comprehensive Approach to Education, Screening and Counseling for Sickle Cell Disease and Related Conditions. 2) Fetoscopy Techniques - Intra-uterine Diagnosis. 3) Clinical Evaluation of the Alternate Pathway of Complement Activation in Patients with Sickle Cell Disease. 4) Interrelationships of Bacterial, Viral and Mycoplasma Infections and Complications of Sickle Cell Disease. 5) The treatment of Sickle Cell Ulcers with Physical Therapy and Vitamin E. 6) Watts Health Foundation Sickle Cell Information & Testing Service. CORE OPERATIONS/EDUCATION, SCREENING AND COUNSELING: The CORE Project of the Center has made strides toward improving the quality of service rendered. We have worked assiduously in providing a sickle cell education and counseling program which would train individuals for sickle cell counseling.